Fade To Black 3
by iEvenstarEstel
Summary: The third Face To Black from of La Belle, Le Beau et Le Diable en Enfer The Beauty, The Handsome Man and the Devil in Hell . This takes place at the end of the original Chapter 5.


**This takes place at the end of the original Chapter 5 of La Belle, Le Beau et Le Diable en Enfer (The Beauty, The Handsome Man and the Devil in Hell).**

Fade To Black 3  
2010 Evenstar Estel

_"Really? And, and you're willing..." Her hand moved the final two inches she found herself with more than a handful of very aroused Connor._

_"More than willing," she replied._

_"Okay! Okay, wow. Um..." He was suddenly fidgeting like a frisky puppy. Abby straddled his lap and calmed him with a deep, slow as molasses kiss until she felt him relax. It felt so different with his beard gone. She'd have to get used to not having it tickle her lips, nose and chin. _

_"Shhh... let me." She pushed his hoody off his shoulders and pulled it off, tossing it aside. Next off was his shirt. The night was cool, but not cold and judging by the body heat radiating off him, there wouldn't be any sort of chill settling in any time soon. Connor made quick work of her clothes, quite unable to control his need. With the first chance he got, he whipped off his trousers and shorts. He rolled with Abby until she was beneath him. She wrapped one leg around his hips and opened herself to him, feeling him nudge at her entrance. He searched her face for permission._

"Connor, I want you," she said. "I've wanted you for so long." He cupped the back of her head in his hand and bent down to kiss her before he slid inside. She felt impossibly hot and tight and it made him short of breath and feeling like he would pass out. Her walls gripped him so snuggly that he thought he might go off then and there. He kept pushing until he was sheathed completely, then he started shaking, feeling the emotion welling up inside him. It was like coming home. Better than that. She was everything in the universe to him. He opened his eyes and looked down to see her eyes fill with tears.

It _had_ been over three years since Abby had been with a man. She hadn't had much connection to the last one. In fact she wasn't sure she could remember his name. They'd only been out three times and frankly, the earth didn't move. It had been decent, but there'd been no emotion to it. Abby had always craved real love, having found so little of it in her life before Connor. He gave himself to her completely and without reservation. He had done since the day they'd first met. He'd been timid and guarded most of the time, but the feeling had always been there, as strong as a mountain. Abby knew every inch of Connor's body and knew him to be more than a handful, but feeling him enter her and stretch those untried muscles was a mixture pleasure tinged with pain. She'd been more than ready for him and he was gentle, but the sensations mixed up with the emotions were too much. She couldn't stop her tears.

"Abby? What's the matter?" he asked upon seeing her crying. He wiped her tears with the pads of his thumbs.

"Nothing, nothing at all," she replied, giving him a watery smile. "Connor, I love you. It's never been like this... I'd never been in love before you." She pulled him down and wrapped her arms around his back. She started to encourage him to move. He did then, slowly and carefully, withdrawing then sheathing himself back inside her. His breath was hot against her shoulder as be braced his forearms on either side of her head to balance himself as he pumped. With each stroke Abby grew more used to the feel and size of him and it wasn't long before the first stirrings of orgasm blossomed inside her. She wound her legs around his waist and locked her ankles together, pulling herself up to meet his thrusts. With each slide against her top wall and the stroking the soft bundle of nerves there, Abby grew more urgent with the pitch of her hips. Her nails scored Connor's back and he groaned loudly.

He was completely lost in a tumult of scent, sound and sensation. He'd fantasized, wished and prayed to be like he was now with Abby. He never expected to feel so good, nor so foundation shaking. He half felt like he as dying and he lost control of his rhythm. When Abby's nails dug into his back he couldn't hold back the sound that escaped him. He was so close, but he didn't want to get there alone. He _had_ to feel Abby with him.

"Abby? Abby I want..." he choked out.

"What do you want? What do you need?" she replied in short pants of breath.

"Come with me! Please..." She skirted her hands down his ribs and the ticklish sensation made his stomach muscle clench. She curved her hands over his backside and slowed his thrusts, bringing him down. He let out a shaky breath and surged against her in slow, determined pushes. He ground against her clit with his pubic bone, and it what the last thing she needed.

"Connor!" she cried as she was overwhelmed with pure bliss. She pulsed around him in deep, pulling clenches of her inner muscles. Conscious thought left her completely and she cried and sobbed as her body was wracked with unending waves. When she felt Connor empty himself inside her she climbed and came again.

When Abby's core began its rhythmic pulses around his cock, Connor's eyes rolled back in his head and he stopped moving altogether. He was locked in unbearable pleasure that had his cock aching. When she clamped down on him hard he felt himself release, feeling his entire being escape as the tension finally snapped. Her muscles fluttered around him, draining him until he nothing left to give. He tried not to put too much weight on her, but all his strength had left him. He was relieved when she pulled him down to lay on top of her, wrapping her arms and legs around him.

"I love you so much, Connor," she said into his ear.

"Oh me too, Abby, me too," he replied with a little laugh. Gently he slid from her and Abby gasped as they finally separated. He lay next to her, looking into her eyes, stroking her face with his hand. She smiled and laughed, tears welling up again.

"That was perfect. _You_ were perfect. Oh god, my legs might never work again!" The post-coital giddiness was contagious as they both alternately laughed and cried for several minutes.

"The novelty of _that_ is never wearing off!" Abby laughed out loud again and hugged him.

"Worth the wait?"

"You're kidding, right? I've just made love with the love of my life! I feel like I could take on a whole herd of T-Rex's!"

"How's about just one human woman?" With that she climbed on top of him, capturing his mouth for a fierce kiss before sitting back. She took his semi-hard cock in her hands and stroked him slowly, alternating hands and palming the head before each downstroke. He was slick with their spendings and she glided effortlessly over his flesh "Are you trying to kill me?"

"No... I just need more, need you hard again. Do you want to?"

"Oh god yes." She was pleased when his erection returned quickly. She hypnotized him using the end of his cock to rub against her clit until she was nearly orgasming again. When he made a pleading sound, she took pity on him. Coming over him she kept one hand grasped around his length, guiding him back inside her as she lowered herself down. She hissed as she took him again, biting down on her bottom lip. He sat himself up and went straight for her breasts, capturing a hardened nipple with his tongue and drawing it inside his mouth. He suckled greedily as the sensations of being inside her washed over him again. He paid judicious attention to both breasts while Abby bounced herself on his erection. Now that their first time was behind them, reaching their peak once more was not so easily gained. Slick with sweat, they strained and moved with urgency. Connor growled and bit and licked at her chest and throat, grasping her thighs in both hands to pull her down on him.

After a few more minutes, Abby finally felt herself racing to another orgasm and it was just at that moment that Connor abruptly halted her motions. "Wha... Conn?" The look in his eyes was positively wild. He took her by the waist and lifted her off him. She didn't comprehend what he wanted until he turned her around. She felt her stomach drop and her core clench as he positioned her on her hands and knees. He ran his hands down her back and thighs and up again to kneaded her shoulders. He touched every part of her with his hands while tasting her sweat drenched skin with his lips and tongue. He put his mouth to her ear as he came over her, taking her by the waist and entering her from behind.

"I told you I'd have you this way, didn't I?" he said hoarsely. He punctuated his statement with a sharp thrust, making Abby moan. She moved back against him with each of his forward pushes. Gone was the sweet innocent Connor of years ago who likely would've been too nervous to go past first base, this one was most certainly a _man_. His grunts and groans in her ear chased all thoughts from her mind. She could only focus on Connor pounding into her and how incredibly hot it was. When they'd been trapped in the past he'd proven he could be an aggressive and thorough lover when he wanted to be, but this was taking her to new heights.

Abby's enthusiasm spurned him on. He'd been fantasizing about this for months. He wanted to do everything imaginable with her. With her he didn't need to hide his feelings or his desire to act upon them. They were perfectly matched in every conceivable way. He rose up and moved his hands from her shoulders to her waist, pulling her back against him with each buck of his hips. A few more strokes was all he needed, but he held off. He never wanted to leave her wanting. He wanted to feel her come with him again. He rested his thighs back on his calves, bringing her down with him until she sat upon him, leaning back against his chest. He kissed her shoulder while he hands strayed down between her legs where he and she were joined. He opened her up until she sunk down fully on him. With one hand gripping her inner thigh, the other strayed to the engorged nub of her clitoris. It was slippery with their juices and so sensitive that with each sweeping circle of his fingers she made whimper of intense need. He continued to stimulate her until she was keening, her moans and cries echoing in the open night. Her body clenching and releasing around him once again had him exploding in ecstasy. He hugged his arms around her as he emptied himself inside her.

When they returned to their senses, they found all their energy completely depleted. Connor helped Abby ease herself off him. She was as shaky as a foal and he felt no different. They made the effort to clean themselves up a bit before crawling inside the sleeping bag and cover themselves before the night air chilled their sweat covered bodies. Connor lay himself down and Abby molded herself to his side, insinuating her leg between his and wrapping an arm around his middle. They shared one more kiss, deep and slow. Connor pulled the covers up around their shoulders to seal in their warmth. Abby lay her head on his chest, sighed contentedly and closed her eyes. His heartbeat had returned to normal and he was warm and comfortable. She was asleep in minutes. Despite his tiredness, Connor remained awake. He watched the stars and contemplated. It was never really quiet in his head and after what he and Abby had been up to, he didn't think sleep would be coming any time soon. At length his body's will won out over his overactive brain's and Connor fell into a deep, satisfied slumber with his arms wrapped around the woman he loved.

The End

**A/N: Connor got rather bold there, didn't he? He has been waiting for a really long time! *blushes* I hope this was decent (well, indecently decent, if you catch my drift)! Reviews are oh so very welcome.**


End file.
